Binge-watching is serious issue that can negatively affect television or media watching experiences for users. Binge-watching is of particular concern when multiple sequential episodes of a TV series are available for on-demand viewing. In such cases, a user will often repeatedly request a next episode of the series, often while losing track of time and potentially spending much more time than he or she intended to spend on watching TV. Some television systems or media consumption systems may provide warnings when a user spends too much time watching TV, or watches too many episodes of the same show. However, such warnings are often inefficient because they fail to account for how likely each episode of the series is to cause or prolong binge-watching. In addition, such warnings are not based on how other users behaved after watching a particular episode. Thus, warnings provided by existing systems will often warn a user when he is not at a risk of unplanned binge-watching and fail to warn the user when the risk of unplanned binge-watching is high.